


Leave a Trace

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, Gen, High School, No Spoilers, POV Male Character, Pining, Teen Angst, Unrequited Crush, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. The moment to see her passed on by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave a Trace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt, "Jack Darby/Sierra: passed on by".

Jack lightly drummed his fingers on his desk in concentration. It wasn’t on what the teacher was saying, not even on things with the Autobots. Of all the things on his mind, his mind was on Sierra.

Jack himself had never been popular nor had he particularly wanted to be but he could understand why Sierra was. She was pretty, she was the captain of the school’s cheerleading squad, and she was smart; most of all, she wasn’t awkward. When people invited her to parties or to hang out, she would say yes.

Sierra seemed perfect, and Jack wasn’t. It was by sheer dumb luck that he made friends with Miko and Raf; other than them he never had any real friends. Hell, if Sierra wasn’t perfect, maybe Jack would be able to get her out of his mind. Maybe he would be able to stop worrying about how he acted around her, and he could stop wondering if she even gave a damn about him. He even wondered that if he had gotten hurt by the Decepticons, that she would even care.

And maybe, just maybe, if Sierra didn't have so many friends, he could get close enough to talk to her. Maybe if she didn't already have so many boys vying for her attention, Jack could be taken seriously, for reasons other having a motorcycle (who happens to be a giant alien robot). Maybe if Sierra couldn't have anyone she wanted, he might stand a chance.

Well, if she didn’t think much about him, then it was fine. High school would be over for both of them anyway, and Jack wouldn’t care if the moment to see her passed on by, or if he would even leave a trace.


End file.
